


His Eyes

by LadyEunhae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Desperada, Episode: s03 Poupeflekta | Reflekdoll, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEunhae/pseuds/LadyEunhae
Summary: Marinette thinks she has seen Adrien's magic covered eyes somewhere before.





	His Eyes

Marinette was in her room, daydreaming about Adrien again. More accurately she was remembering what it felt like to be near him with all the confidence of Ladybug. She had kissed his cheek and spoken without a stutter. It was a perfect moment (except for that sad look in his eyes when he gave back the Miraculous and told her he had failed). It might as well have been a dream. She tried to brush aside the sadness she saw in him to dwell on the pleasant parts of the memory. It hurt too much to think that Adrien had had such a painful first experience as a Miraculous holder. 

She forced that thought away and fell back into the memory. She pictured the moment she had given him the Miraculous. He had been so excited his eyes were shining and when he transformed, he had looked so heroic, like he could face anyone. His eyes were still shining, but they were different. They had looked like heroes eyes, not that you would expect heroes’ eyes to be green all over. Others might have thought such a thing to be more natural on a villain, but Marrinette knew those were heroes’ eyes. Chat had the same look, and he was most definitely a hero.  
…  
Marinette’s thoughts froze. Adrien had had Chat’s eyes. She focused on the memory with renewed vigour and scrutiny. Had she imagined it? No, she can’t have imagined it. Why would she have given Adrien Chat’s eyes? It was probably just Sass. Sass gave Adrien other snake-like features, so it was possible that Plagg and Sass both gave that green eyed look to their holders. She tried to think of what Luka’s eyes had looked like with the help of Sass’ magic, but she couldn’t recall the image. Remembering the details of Luka’s face just didn’t come as naturally to her as remembering Adrien’s. Even though she couldn’t remember, Marinette had a sneaking suspicion that Luka’s eyes hadn’t been the same as Chat’s eyes. 

Now that the idea was planted, Marinette couldn’t forget: Adrien had Chat’s eyes. She started to wonder if Chat would have Adrien’s eyes if she saw them without the effects of a Miraculous. STOP! She told herself. She should not be thinking these things. Chat was her partner and she did not need to start worrying if she would find him as attractive as Adrien if she ever saw him in civilian form. (Never mind that he might be Adrien: a possibility that she was staunchly denying). Besides, she told herself, she was never going to see Chat Noir without his transformation and that was the way it had to be. 

Suddenly, Marrinete remembered that Chat’s eyes had been human under Tikki’s influence. She just couldn’t remember what they had looked like. In the same way Marinette couldn’t remember Luka’s eyes because she lacked a hyper focus on his features, she struggled to remember what Chat’s eyes had looked like. Unlike with Desperada, Reflektdoll had been taken down with a crowd of people nearby. Perhaps some of them had gotten pictures, and maybe some of those pictures would be clear enough to see Chat’s human eyes.

She marched over to her computer and started searching through pictures from previous Akuma attacks to see if there were any of Mr. Bug. There were some. Alya had captured a few herself that were clear enough to see Chat’s eyes and had uploaded them to the Ladyblog. Thank you Alya! Marinette stared at the picture. She knew those eyes without checking, but she grabbed her framed picture of Adrien and held it up to the monitor to compare the images anyway. They were his eyes.


End file.
